An Unfortunate Occurance
by Chiren Decimal
Summary: Jusenko+G-boys+an insane authoress=This story. Read and review, I BEG you
1. There's Something Wrong Here

Okay, I've noticed in every G-Boys/Ranma1/2 x-over that Duo ends up as a girl. This time I leave that fate to one more.... Deserving. Heh, heh.  
Servo: Look out! I've read the script and she's going to...  
Chiren: Now don't go ruining the surprise, little keytool. BWAAHAHAHA  
  
(P.S.- this may seem OOC*, but there's a reason)  
  
Disclaimer: you know it; I know it, why waste time saying it.  
  
An Unfortunate Occurrence  
(Though not from my point of view)  
  
  
Quatre sipped his tea. Heero and Duo were late returning from their last mission. Trowa was currently stationed elsewhere and Wufei was grumbling about not being able to accompany Heero and Duo on their mission, since it was located in Wufei's ancestral homeland, China. Quatre sighed as clouds began to gather.  
  
(Raise your hands everyone who knows what's going to happen next)  
  
The Next Day:  
"Baka"  
"It wasn't my fault, Heero."  
"It's about time," thought Quatre. He opened the kitchen door to let the two pilots in. They had to be soaking wet since the rain hadn't let up since the previous night. However, when Quatre opened the door he was exposed to a conversation that was rather...reversed.  
Duo's hair was loose, and he was decked out in Heero's outfit. And as if that wasn't weird enough, Heero was, for once, showing expression (a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment), as well as wearing Duo's clothes.  
"Aw, come-on," whined Heero in a strangely pleading tone, "I didn't know about that place anymore than you did,".  
"Omea O Koruso" was Duo's only reply as he brushed the flowing hair out of his face. Heero became quiet.  
  
Duo saying Omea O Koruso?!  
  
  
"Um, maybe you two should come out of the rain," suggested a very confused Quatre. The two silent pilots entered the kitchen of the safehouse. They sat at the table in silence.  
"Would either of you like a cup of tea?" asked Quatre, who was desperate to break the strange, tense, silence. Heero nodded, and Quatre poured him a cup.  
Finally Quatre couldn't take it anymore, "What's going on?"  
Heero looked even more nervous. "What makes you think there's anything going on?"  
"You two are acting strangely and I don't think it's the weather."  
Heero looked hopefully at Duo, "Would you like to explain?" The responding glare from Duo made imminent death seem pleasant. "Alright already, don't get your spandex in a knot. I'll explain".  
"Hn"  
Quatre was beginning to really get worried about his friends personalities, and though Heero said he would explain, one could tell he REALLY didn't want to. "Heero?" he questioned the normally stoic pilot.  
"Ummm, not exactly... I knew I'd have to explain it, but well, ya see......" not wanting to say what was on his mind, Heero took a sip of tea.  
"WHAT THE???!!!" cried Quatre.  
Duo looked at the teacup in his hands, "Well, I guess that saved me time convincing you."  
The only response given by the other Duo at the other end of the table was a barely audible "Hn".  
  
  
  
Chiren: Told ya it wasn't OOC. Like it, hate it, PWWWWEASE review; I'll even accept flames.  
Servo: You're doing WHAT in chapter 2  
Chiren: No, that's chapter 3...... HEY don't skip ahead!  
Servo: Sorry  
  
OOC means Out Of Character, I spent too long trying to figure that out, so this is for those others who didn't know, and were too embarrassed to ask.  



	2. Explanations

I'mmmmmmm Back. Thanx for reviewing more reviews=more chapters, so I hope you'll like this...  
  
  
An Unfortunate Occurrence  
(pt2)  
  
"HHHeero?" the very shocked Quatre barely got out.  
"Nope, I'm Duo. He's really Heero." Duo pointed to the spandexed version of himself.  
"Hn."  
"That's it, you don't act like me, you don't look like me." Duo splashed the remainder of his tea on to "Heero", who once again became himself. The perfect soldier stalked out of the room to dry off.  
"Um, Q-man, can I have another cup of tea?" asked Duo, looking into his now empty cup.  
"Duo, what just happened here?" asked a still shocked Quatre, ignoring Duo's own question.  
Duo sighed. "It happened on the mission, you see, we were sent to this place called Jusenkyo...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a bunch of lakes." Duo grumbled.  
"The Doctors sent us here to investigate strange energy reading and to take samples of the environment. So shut up and take samples."  
"Yes Sir," Duo saluted sarcastically and began collecting water from a few of the many springs.  
Out of nowhere a Chinese man appeared and started yelling at them in Chinese.  
"Huh, what are you yammering about," Duo (who couldn't speak Chinese) asked the man who now had a death grip on his priest's collar.  
"Oh, you speak English. I only warn want to warn poor braid boy of terrible history of Jusenkyo. Over 500 springs in Jusenkyo, each with it's own tragic curse. Several fall victim to the spring's power and are changed forever. Guide only want to warn boy before he fall victim to it's terrible magic."  
"Curse, right" Duo disconnected himself from the old man and started to walk away. "And if I meet any enchanted princesses, I'll let you know." It was at this point that Duo lost his footing. Letting out a screech he fell into the pool.   
Duo thrashed around in the water. He would have broke the surface long ago, but it felt as though the spring was draining something out of him. Duo finally broke the surface of the spring, gasping for breath.  
"Boy is exceedingly lucky. Fell into blank pool. But pool not blank anymore."  
"Whatever," Duo muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. Just as he was standing up, a soaking wet Heero marched over to the group. "What's going on here?" Heero demanded  
"I slipped and fell into a pool." Duo muttered.  
"Why did you scream, you baka, your scream caused me to lose my balance and fall into a pool."  
"You both lucky, you fell in blank springs, should leave now before worse happens."  
"Yeah, the curse" Duo shuddered, "Curses or not, I felt weird in that spring, like something was drained out of me. Maybe we should leave."  
"Baka." Muttered Heero, "If you're so scared of this area, go back to where I was.  
"Maybe I will," fumed Duo as he stomped over to where Heero had been. Duo began to take samples, but his shoes were still slippery. Duo took a headfirst tumble into the spring. Once again a weird feeling came over Duo, but this time it felt like something was being pushed into him.  
Duo once again broke the surface, gasping for breath. "I swear this place's out to get me." Duo suddenly started as he realized that the voice that came out wasn't right. Trembling he reached his hand (which had the wrong skin tone) into his pocket and retrieved the mirror he carried with him. Duo took a deep breath and peered into the mirror. Heero's cobalt blue eyes peered back.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Duo screamed as he took of for the area where Heero (the real one) was. As he ran the guide's words came back to him "Several fall victim to the spring's power and are changed forever."  
Duo ran a little faster.  
The guide had been pleading with Heero and was subsequently being ignored. Duo ran up. "Heero, buddy, we got one heck of a problem."  
Heero normally would have ignored Duo (he could tell somehow it was Duo) but his voice was different. Heero looked up at his fellow pilot and for the first time in his life, went into total shock.  
"Wha... how.." Heero mumbled as he stared at the person in Duo's clothes, but his own body. Overcome by shock, Heero forgot to keep his balance and fell into the spring.  
"Oh no! Cried Duo and the guide together.  
Heero broke the surface, and Duo was paralyzed in shock as he saw what, or rather who, Heero had become. The guide, however, was not.  
"Oh, poor rude boy fall in spring of nearly-drowned-long-haired-laughing boy. Tragic legend, very tragic, of longhaired boy who, ten minutes ago, didn't listen and fell into a spring. Isn't it tragic he didn't listen to guide?  
Duo just gaped and Heero was at alose for words.  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"And that's the whole story. Cold water turns us into our cursed forms, and hot water, or something mostly made from hot water, will change us back to normal." Finished Duo.  
Quatre just shook his head. "I can hardly believe this, but here it is right in front of me."  
Heero returned to the room, now dried off. "Where's Wufei?" the Wing Pilot asked.  
Quatre paled, "After you didn't return yesterday, he went after you."  
Duo also paled, "I hope he doesn't end up at Jusenkyo...."  
  
China:  
  
A loud scream was heard echoing off the mountains and valleys. "IIIIINNNNNNNJJJJJUUUUUUUUSSSTTTTTTTIIIIIICEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tbc  
  
Chiren: BWAAAHAHAHAH. My revenge against the chauvinist is complete.  
Servo: Stop her, she's scaring me.  
  
Review if you want to know what I did to Wufei  
P.S-I can't think of a good curse for Trowa, any suggestions?  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Wandering Wufei

I would like to thank Ryla, Duo Katwell, Sky, and Sailor Wolfie for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. And thank to Oko for reviewing that sorry poem I wrote. Getting reviews is the best feeling in the world. In this part I get a little into characters from Ranma 1/2. Now On to part 3, my revenge against the chauvinist. BWAHAHAHHAHAHA.  
  
An Unfortunate Occurrence pt3  
Wandering Wufei  
  
"Any word from Wufei yet?" the dark-haired pilot shook his head over the com-unit. "Well, keep trying." The blond pilot sighed. He was worried about Wufei. The Chinese pilot was very good at finding what he was looking for, and if he tracked Duo and Heero to Jusenkyo... Quatre didn't want to think about it. In the time between now and Duo and Heero's return, Quatre had seen the curse in action several times. Watching his friends bodies change so radically every time they came in contact with the wrong temperature water was nothing short of horrifying. The radio silence they had encountered while trying to contact Wufei to warn him worried Quatre even more. As a result the three pilots (Trowa was still on his previous mission and therefore totally oblivious to what was going on) were all heading to China to attempt to find Wufei and spare him a tumble into one of the many cursed pools, if it wasn't already too late.   
Heero was quite happily piloting the small carrier and trying to reach Wufei at the same time (nothing like a mission to ease his mind), Quatre was going over maps of China, trying to determine the best places to look for Wufei, and Duo was sulking due to an unfortunate incident with the sprinkler system on the way out. Since the water heater on the carrier was broken, Duo was decidedly miserable.   
  
15 minutes later  
  
Heero expertly touched down the aircraft in the middle of a Chinese forest. They exited the vehicle and Quatre spread out the map. "Duo, you take this area directly to the south."  
"I don't suppose there are any hot springs there,"  
No, but there is a village of some kind. Ask if anyone there has seen Wufei."  
"Mission accepte..., oh man, I have been in Heero's body way too long."  
"Heero, you take the area to the northeast. If you find him, radio back. I'll do the same in the north west area."  
"Hn." Heero nodded in agreement.  
"Than we're off." Piped Duo cheerfully. Then his face turned serious. "Remember Quatre, if you see a large valley filled with pools of water STAY OUT OF IT. Even if you see Wufei in there, just call out to him."  
"I'll remember," answered Quatre, purposely not looking at his friend who was currently trapped in a body not his own. Duo's earlier comment had scared Quatre, what if the change wasn't just physical?  
"Actually, you probably shouldn't call out to him, he might be startled and loose his balance." Heero pointed out, "Just wait for him to notice you."  
And with that the three pilots split off  
  
Duo plodded through the dense brush of the forest. Quatre had failed to mention how long a hike it would be to that village. Fortunately Heero's body had better endurance than his own, so it was probably a good thing he hadn't been able to find any hot water. Ten minutes later her heard a faint cry. He turned to see a purple haired Chinese girl with several injuries, bad looking injuries, lying on the ground  
"Help...me..." was all she managed to say before passing out. Duo had a short debate with himself. The Heero in him wanted to abandon this girl and continue with the mission, but that personality wasn't the dominant one. With a sigh Duo began dressing the girls wounds.   
  
Later  
Duo had managed to set up a small camp. The girl was bandaged up and lying under a small blanket. Duo was concentrating on heating a small pot of water in order to sterilize the girl's wounds and FINALY change back. Suddenly the girl started to stir, then thrash around. Duo walked over and held her down. "Easy miss, you'll hurt yourself."  
"I am not a Miss. Let me GO!" the girl cried, thrashing even more. One of her flailing arms hit the pot, splashing the contents over both of them.  
"Wufei?"  
"MAXWELL??!!"  
"I guess it's too late to warn you about Jusenkyo."  
"Jusenkyo I knew about, it was Mu Tse that I wasn't prepared for."  
"You KNEW about Jusenkyo! And who's Mousse?"  
"Not Mousse, Mu Tse, an exiled Amazon male. He too is cursed by Jusenkyo, and basically believes if he must be cursed, so should everyone else. He pushed me into one of those d@mned springs."  
"You knew about Jusenkyo and didn't tell us. Omea O Koru... I'll get you later. I suppose Mousse beat you up too?"  
"His name is Mu Tse, and no, after my...dousing...I went to Mu Tse's former village and demanded a cure so I would no longer have to deal with this weak female body."  
"You said that?" Wufei nodded.  
"Man, even I know that Amazons are female warriors, I can't believe you insulted them like that, I thought you were some kind of scholar."   
"I am a scholar, I just underestimated their strength."  
"Whatever" Duo pulled a walkie-talkie from his pack. "I'm with Wufei, Heading back to base. Over" All he got was static. "I guess they're out of range. Let's head back and find them" Duo sighed. "At least I found Wufei," he thought to himself.  
Heero and Quatre did not know Duo had found Wufei and were still looking for him.   
  
A few hours later  
The only thing of note Heero found was a waterfall. He cursed softly as he wrung out his long chestnut hair.  
Duo found out where Quatre was headed, he and Wufei started running. And that was because...  
Quatre had found himself in the middle of a large valley filled with pools and no recollection of how he got there. All he knew was he was lost and had to get out of there ASAP. He had been slowly making his way out, and had finally found the area where the pools seemed to end. He was even more relieved when he saw Duo, or was that Heero (It was Duo), with Wufei, running towards him, but stopping before entering the vicinity of the pools.  
"Quatre, are you okay?" called Duo  
"I'm fine, I haven't fallen in yet."  
"You're almost out"  
"I know" Quatre was nearly to the end of the terrible maze. Just a little further...  
"LOOK OUT FOR MU TSE!"  
"Huh?" Quatre looked around to see what caused Wufei to cry out. To his surprise he saw an angry duck 2 inches from his face. Quatre screamed and lost his balance. Time stood still for a moment as Quatre teetered over the edge of the pool. With a loud splash he plunged into the unknown depths of the water.  
For a moment Quatre hoped that he had fallen into a blank pool, as Heero and Duo originally had. There was no such luck though, as he felt a strange sensation running through his body. Now when Heero and Duo were cursed they, anatomically, stayed pretty much the same. Even Wufei's cursed form was a normal human, though female, body. Once again, Quatre had no such luck. He was vaguely aware of himself growing rapidly and then the altogether bizarre sensation of new limbs, not even remotely human, sprouting. The only thought that ran across his extremely frightened mind was, "What have I become? What in Allah's name have I become?"  
  
  
You know the drill R and R  
Servo: Is it over?  
Nope, it's just beginning  
Servo: In that case I'm outta here  
Ever hear of the Spring of the Drowned Keytool  
Servo: Eep!  
Anyone who wants to see Trowa anytime soon, please give me suggestions for a good curse. Next chapter: Quatre's cursed form, Mu Tse/Mousse's story (Yes he is the character from Ranma) and what happens when you stay in cursed form too long (and maybe Trowa if a good idea comes in).  
See ya.   



	4. Four down, One to Go

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jen for being a beta-reader, and Dawn for being a beta-reader and the suggestion for Trowa's curse (The only real suggestion). Unfortunately the spring of the drowned gerbil does not suit my needs for this fic, at least not now, but I'll keep it mind for later.  
Only 1 person reviewed since Chapter 2, I hope that's not a reflection of how many people like my story.  
  
An Unfortunate Occurrence pt4  
  
Quatre broke the surface of the pool with his eyes closed. He was afraid to see what he had become.  
"QQQuatre?" Duo mumbled in obvious shock. Quatre opened his eyes and looked down to see Duo and Wufei's faces with their jaws brushing the ground. With a start, Quatre realized how far down he had to look, and discovered that he must be at least at least 9 feet tall.  
The Jusenkyo guide popped up. "Oh, too bad, blond-haired-gentle boy fall in.... " The guide stopped speaking as he stared at Quatre in awe.  
Unable to take the suspense anymore, Quatre walked like a condemned man to the guides hut in order to find a mirror. The other three followed him, too much in awe to be able to think straight.  
  
Inside the hut Quatre did find a full-length mirror and gasped. He looked like ... himself, except for 3 differences: 1) He was 9 ft tall, but not that he'd just grown in height, his body had the same proportions as he normally had.  
2) He was glowing gently  
3) He had 2 broad feathered wings growing from his back.  
  
The guide finally found his voice. "Boy fall in the Spring of the Drowned Angel. Most tragic legend of Jusenkyo. At the beginning of time, an angel and a demon fought here, and Demon won. Angel formed first cursed spring. Now whoever fall in spring, take form... and powers... of an angel. But no one ever fall in spring before."  
Duo and Wufei still couldn't say anything.  
Quatre had had more stress than he could take, even in his "angelic" cursed form. "I don't care about the history of this place. I. Just. Want. To. Go. Home.  
Duo and Wufei found their voices in time to scream.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero (Still in Duo's form) had started out stalking through the Chinese forest, but now had fallen back to simply walking. He was noticing the beauty of the forest, something he hadn't, or couldn't, have noticed before. Suddenly a bright light surrounded him, and he vanished.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero, Duo, and Wufei landed in the living room of the safe house with a thud. Quatre gently materialized.  
"What the hell just happened?" snarled Heero. But found it his turn to stare in awe at Quatre's new form.  
"How can there be two Maxwell's?" demanded Wufei, who just wasn't having a good day.  
"Um, gee, did I forget to mention Heero got cursed to?" laughed Duo, who was enjoying the Chinese pilot's confusion.  
"I demand to be told what is going on."  
"Whatever you say, m'lady." Duo bowed with an even more mischievous grin.  
Wufei's face burned red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He ran to the bathroom.  
"What was that about?" asked Heero.  
Duo snickered. "Wu-man found Jusenkyo all on his own and fell in the Spring of the Drowned Girl."  
"Not exactly" Quatre interrupted, "I don't know how, I think it's this "Angel" thing, but I knew Wufei was cursed, and what his cursed form was, just by looking at him."  
"But I saw him turn into a girl" Duo protested.  
"He does turn into a girl, but he didn't fall into the Spring of the Drowned Girl." Quatre lowered his head, "He fell into the spring of the Drowned Amazon Princess"  
"Amazon...and he said...no wonder they were so ticked" Duo collapsed from laughing. Heero was about to ask for an explanation when a female shriek rang from the bathroom.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Forget about the cold water Wufei?"  
"I WAS using warm water!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Basement:  
  
Quatre sighed. The water heater's blown, guys. I guess Heero, Wufei, and myself are stuck like this."  
Wufei looked abhorred, "You mean I'm stuck in this weak body, and Maxwell gets to be normal?"  
"I'm afraid so"  
Duo studied the water heater, "Can't you just miracle it fixed the way you miracled us here?"  
"I don't know how I did that in the first place, I wouldn't know how to begin."  
"Just great" Heero groaned at the prospect of staying so long on Duo's body.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4 hours later:  
  
Wufei glared at Duo, It wasn't right that they should have to stay in cursed form and Duo didn't.  
Quatre sighed, his angelic senses telling him it was going to be a long night.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 hour after that:  
  
Duo was reading comic books in his bed when an alarm went off, the alarm that some one was in the hanger where Deathscythe was kept! Duo leapt off the bed and ran to the hangar. He burst through the door...... and was doused by the bucket that had been precariously balanced on the door. He tried to wring out his braid before he remembered he didn't have one. His eyes became Heero's death glare as his gaze darted around the room looking for Wufei, this time the China man had gone to far. Hearing laughter he quickly spotted the culprit and gave chase.  
The two pilots ran through the corridors of the safehouse, with Duo quickly closing in on the object of his chase. He finally outran him and tackled the offending boy.  
"You've gone too far this time, you braided baka."  
"Aw, Duo, ya needed to lighten up. You should have seen your face." The water bandit collapsed laughing.  
"Why I ought to ...Heero? YOU played a practical joke on me?"  
"Who else would have...OH MY GOD" cried Heero as he finally snapped back to himself. "I just, I just. I couldn't control myself, didn't want to control myself. I was becoming.."  
"You were becoming me. D@mn, this thing is affecting our minds, and you were probably more susceptible, since you aren't used to having emotions. I'll probably become a clone of you soon, though. God, I called you a "Braided Baka."  
Heero swallowed, "I'm sorry Duo."  
"I know you are that's what worries me. Man I don't sound like myself anymore do I. The change is happening quicker"  
Heero nodded. "I feel strange, empty, unsure. I've never felt this before."  
"Fear, Heero, its called fear."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre smiled, Heero was learning emotions, and Duo was beginning to understand Heero. He also didn't doubt that Wufei was learning just how weak women were, especially Amazons. Maybe these curses weren't as bad as they were...educational. Quatre frowned, while he was on Earth, his new senses didn't reach beyond the planet and he had no clue how Trowa was doing. He hoped he was okay.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa was not doing well. His last battle had damaged Heavyarms beyond repair and he was going to have to eject as soon as he got past Earth's atmosphere. The ride down was shaky and Trowa feared that the Gundam would break up, but Heavyarms held together just long enough for Trowa to eject. Fortunately his landing was softened by a spring of water. (Ten guesses)  
  
TBC  
  
That was a little serious, wasn't it? I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything mean to Quatre. And I certainly would drop him in the spring of the Drowned Yeti riding a Bull holding an Eel and a Crane. As a matter of fact I'm trying to be original and stay away from springs used in Ranma1/2. But that doesn't mean I won't make my own combination pools. BWAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Servo: She's insane.  
No duh.  
  
  
  



	5. The Next Morning

Chiren: note for this chapter, I discovered that this curse business gets complicated in knowing who's who, so I will join in the several fanfic authors who add a suffix to the name of a character when they are in cursed form.  
Heero=Heero-D  
Duo=Duo-H  
Quatre=Quatre-A  
Trowa=Trowa-R  
Wufei= Wufei-chan (he gets a full suffix because I can imagine how ticked of he'd be if anyone called him that)  
  
  
An Unfortunate Occurrence pt 5  
  
Quatre-A studied the water heater in front of him. He was sitting cross-legged while levitating three feet into the air, but that didn't even feel strange anymore. The night spent in an angel's body had been an experience to be sure. He kept on doing things without realizing it, not to mention having to duck all the time, since he now topped nine feet. Fortunately the angels mind had crept up on his own, and Quatre was becoming more aware of how his new body and powers worked. As soon as he could figure out how, he was going to fix this water heater and get everyone back to normal.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo-H was practically smirking. He had managed to hold on to his own mind, for unknown reasons, though he was more gruff and short tempered than usual. The amusing thing was that some time during the night Heero had almost completely succumbed to Duo's personality, effectively making two Duos. Duo-H would have loved to rub this into Wufei's face, but the gundam pilot turned princess had locked him/herself up in his/her room early last night, and hadn't come out.   
  
"Morning" exclaimed Heero-D cheerfully as he bounded into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast, bacon and eggs? No more of that stupid health cereal I hope." Duo-H saw a great irony in this, as Heero was the one who bought and ate that stuff. "No eggs. Hmm, howsabout some pancakes, Heero?"  
"Sounds great! Where's Wu-man? Did the little princes decide to sleep late?"  
"Heero, it's a strange world in which you act more like me than I do. I can't wait to see the look on Wufei's face when he realizes, mentally at least, there are two of me." Duo-H began to snicker. "Two of us, you mean." added Heero-D who broke out laughing.  
  
"Where is Wufei's breakfast?"  
Heero-D and Duo-H turned to see a very female and annoyed looking Wufei-chan standing in the doorway. Wufei's speech patterns weren't the only things changed, her hair was up in an elaborate style, and she looked as though she was wearing make-up (Though where it came from was anyone's guess).  
  
"Well, what you sit around for? Wufei no have time to wait for stupid males to make her breakfast!"  
"Hey," shot in Heero-D, "Who are you calling a stupid male?"  
"Wufei calling you that. All men are stupid and weak. Live only to keep house for strong women."  
Duo was at the stove making pancakes and whispered to Heero-D "Go get the video recorder."  
Heero-D grinned "We aren't going to let Wu-man forget this for a long time, are we?"  
"Hell no!" Duo-H guaffed.  
"What weak men talking about when they should be cooking Wufei's breakfast?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Three hours later  
  
Quatre-A had just repaired the water heater and was admiring his handiwork when Heero-D came down laughing so hard he could hardly stand up. "You know Wufei's going to kill you when he gets back to normal."  
"How did you? Never mind, it's the angel thing right." Quatre-A nodded. Heero-D shrugged, "You want me to try hailing Trowa again?"  
Quatre-A sighed, "Don't bother"  
"Why not?"  
"Because Heavyarms is destroyed"  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
"Heavyarms lost the battle and burnt up in the atmosphere, but held together long enough for Trowa to eject to safety."  
"Then why aren't we out there picking him up?"  
"Because he landed in a Jusenkyo pool, and ever since then I haven't been able to get a fix on him. He keeps on popping up in various locations around the world, and I have no clue how he's getting there."  
"Wonder what pool he fell in."  
"I don't know, but at least we can get back to normal now and try to find him."  
"Why weren't we out looking before?  
"Please, two Duos, and a Wufei that thinks he's a princess, we wouldn't be able to begin to get organized. Not to mention a nine foot tall angel isn't exactly inconspicuous."  
"Well, let's turn back now, I can't wait to see his face when he remembers what he was like when he was a "weak" woman  
"WHAT stupid male say about women. Wufei not allow this to go unpunished!" with that the Amazon produced two bonbouri* out of nowhere and leapt at Heero-D, who promptly stepped aside causing the bonbouri to hit the water heater and smash it to bits.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trowa-R looked in the mirror; glad to see his new form had a reflection. Ever since he noticed that his new body had fangs, he had been a little nervous. He wiped his arm across his forehead and the bandana that currently covered it. Or rather, bandanas, since every time he tried to remove one, there was another underneath. He had also noticed that he had increased in strength considerably, but fortunately that and the fangs were the only physical changes. He had also noted that his sense of direction was now none-existent. He had gotten lost on the way to the guides hut, in search of hot water. After that, things had gone down hill. For instance, He knew that he had landed somewhere in China, but the last time he checked, the Eiffel Tower was nowhere near China. He sighed, wishing that that duck had never got caught in his parachute, leading him to his wet landing in Jusenkyo.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you like please R+R  
  
Servo: "He had managed to hold on to his mind, for unknown reasons", yea, reason's like the author has a major crush on him.  
Chiren: Shut up Servo. Why do all the good ones have to be fictional characters?  
  
* bonbouri are a sort of ancient Chinese mace, and Shampoo's weapon of choice in Ranma  
  
Next Time:  
Wufei sees Heero-D's and Duo-H's little video and Trowa realizes his new body comes with more changes than he thought.   
  



	6. Where's Waldo, I mean Trowa

While the Guardian's away, the virus comes out to play. And this little virus just loves messing with the G-boys (Or in Wufei's case sometimes, G-girl)  
  
An Unfortunate Occurrence, pt 6  
  
  
Quatre-A, finding himself alone in the basement, once again began to fix the water heater. Since he knew what he was doing this time around, it took only a matter of minutes to fix. With a sigh of relief he returned upstairs and went into the bathroom, ducking on the way in. If a permanent solution wasn't found to this mess, he would have to start finding safehouses with really tall ceilings and doorways.  
Quatre-A turned on the hot water tap and let in run for a minute. Then he placed his hands under the water and splashed his face for good measure. All of a sudden he felt really...short. Quatre looked in the mirror and discovered he was back to normal height, which after being 9 ft tall was exceedingly short. Quatre then took 2 paper cups from their holder on the side of the sink and filled them with hot water. Then, ducking out of habit, he went outside to find his companions.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo-H watched as Wufei-chan chased Heero-D all over the yard. She was still waving her bonbouri and yelling things in Chinese that should never be translated. Heero-D was ducking her shots and laughing.  
Suddenly the top of Duo's head was wet (And no, there was not a pigeon passing overhead). Duo looked up to see Quatre holding a now empty paper cup.  
"Finally got the hot water fixed, huh."  
"Would have been done sooner, but Wufei smashed the water heater and I had to start over again."  
"Why would Wu-man do that?"  
"She was aiming for Heero. Speaking of which, should we save him now?"  
"Nah, just sit back and enjoy the show." Quatre did just that. Two minutes later Wufei-chan swung her bonbouri again and missed. This time she hit the ground, leaving a crater 1 ft deep and 3 ft in diameter.  
Quatre and Duo sweatdropped. "Maybe we should save him now?"  
"Uh huh."  
Meanwhile Wufei-chan had managed to trip Heero-D and raised her bonbouri for the killing blow. The next thing she knew, her face was covered with warm water and her bonbouri, purple hair, and any and all ...ahem...female attributes disappeared. Wufei looked around confused. "What am I doing here?"  
"Trying to kill Heero, you don't remember?"  
"The last thing I remember was going to bed last night."  
Quatre then emptied the remaining few drops on Heero-D to return him to normal.  
Wufei questioned on "Why was I trying to kill Yuy?"  
"Because he was acting like Duo."  
"You mean he was acting like an immature, childish..."  
"Hey Woofie," Duo interrupted, "Your mascaras running." Wufei looked confused for a second, then ran his hand over his face. He stared in horror at the deposits that were left in his hand. "I'm wearing MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!" Wufei ran into the house to remove the offending cosmetics.  
"Hey, next time use water-proof mascara" Duo called after him.  
Quatre sighed. "As soon as he's done, we're going out to look for Trowa."  
"Hn." The response was total Heero, but the smirk that accompanied it showed the lingering traces of Duo's personality in the perfect soldier.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
As soon as everyone was on the plane Quatre explained where they were going.  
"Okay, the last place Trowa showed up was Tokyo, Japan. There's no real reason to believe he's there, not at the rate he's been traveling, but it's our only lead."  
"But it's hours till we reach Tokyo" Wufei muttered.  
Duo's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Wufei, you really don't remember what happened this morning?" The Altron pilot shook his head. "In that case I have a little video for you to watch."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Two minutes into the video Wufei was in a state of shock. Five minutes into the video he was completely comatose.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A while later they arrived in Tokyo. Wufei exited the plane in a state of shock. "I was really like that?" The others nodded. "Then I shall avoid cold water at all costs. Never again shall I become that fanatical weak woman." About two seconds after he said that a truck drove by and sprayed him with muddy water from the road. "No say a word." Warned the ticked Amazon as she stalked off through the streets of Tokyo.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Trowa-R couldn't understand it. He had guessed by the landmarks the he had been crossing the globe in a matter of hours. Why was it taking three days to get off this street? Suddenly Trowa-R heard a voice calling his name. He looked over his shoulder and saw a strange purple-haired girl running towards him. Trowa-R instinctively grabbed the nearest weapon he could, a bamboo umbrella someone had left lying on a bench. Trowa-R took a swing at the girl. She looked startled and produced two strange weapons out of nowhere. A short battle commenced. Trowa-R was pleasantly surprised that this body could fight exceedingly well, and with an umbrella no less.  
Trowa-R saw an opening and swiped at the amazons' feet, knocking her down. He then took that opportunity to run away. He turned the corner and found himself on a different street. Hopefully his ability to get lost would prevent her from finding him. Out of nowhere a truck swerved, spraying Trowa-R the same way as Wufei.  
*What?* thought Trowa; *I thought I was already in my cursed form.*  
It was at that moment that Wufei-chan turned the corner. "There Trowa's umbrella, but where Trowa? And why Trowa attack Wufei anyway?"  
"Wufei?" That startled Trowa. "Bweee!"  
Wufei-chan turned to the sound of the noise. " Ooo piglet is too cute. You Wufei's new pet. I call you P-chan."  
Trowa froze in Wufei-chan's arms. What the heck was going on?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Siberia  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW? AND WHERE DID I LEAVE MY BATTLE UMBRELLA?"  
  
Tbc  
  
Well this was certainly a fun chapter to write. Hope you liked that cameo from Ryoga.  
  
Curses chart  
NAME FELL IN CURSED NAME  
  
Heero Spring of the Almost Drowned Duo Heero-D  
  
Duo Spring of the Almost Drowned Heero Duo-H  
  
Quatre Spring of the Drowned Angel Quatre-A  
  
Trowa Spring of the Almost Drowned Trowa-R/P-chan  
Eternal Lost Boy (a.k.a. Spring  
of the Almost Drowned Ryoga Hibiki)  
  
WufeiSpring of the Drowned Amazon Princess Wufei-chan  
  
  
Beware for this list shall grow.  
Bwahahaha  



	7. Wufei's Pet

Geez, you'd think by chapter 7 I could spell occurrence without the spell-check  
  
An Unfortunate Occurrence pt 7 Wufei's pet  
  
Heero, Duo, and Quatre caught up to Wufei-chan, who was holding a small black piglet, which seemed to be in a state of shock. "Any luck finding Trowa?" asked Quatre.  
"Wufei find Trowa, but lost. Then find too too cute piglet, I name P-chan." The pseudo-princess then cuddled her new pet to her chest. The poor animal got a nosebleed and passed out.  
Heero dismissed the animal quickly, but noticed the umbrella lying in a puddle. "Who does this belong to?"  
"Trowa use to fight. Was very goodly fighter. Defeat Wufei very easy. Now Wufei has to find again." The last part was said with a fair amount of force.  
"Why is Wufei so psyched about finding Trowa again?" Duo whispered to Quatre  
"I don't know. But I don't think it's something good for Trowa"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
After a dismal failure of all involved parties in finding Trowa, the group had gone back to the well-hidden carrier and was heading home. Wufei-chan was asleep in a chair, the piglet asleep in her arms. In the corner was the bamboo umbrella Trowa had used to fight Wufei-chan. It had taken all three boys and Wu-chan (though she only used one hand, the other hand carried her piglet.) to drag it to the carrier. The thing must have weighed three tons. Heero was once again piloting and Quatre was looking up something on-line via satellite uplink. He suddenly gasped.  
"Whats up?" asked Duo  
"There's a section here on Chinese Amazon law. It states if an Amazon is defeated by an outsider, than the Amazon is required to hunt down and kill that person."  
"Oh man, please tell me the little princess does not want to kill Trowa."  
"I hope not"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the safehouse Heero was back at work at his laptop, Quatre was on assignment and Duo was trying to play with P-chan. Wu-chan had told, no, ordered Duo to take care of it. And after seeing her practically kill Heero this morning, the Deathscythe pilot was not taking any chances. However the pig did not want to play.   
"How about Monopoly? Checkers? Chutes and ladders?" the piglet didn't even pay attention. "Then it will have to be Scrabble" Duo picked the box up and placed it down in front of the pig. P-chan head butted the box off the table. Letters went flying. The little pig jumped off the table and started to rearrange the tiles.  
"No, bad piggy." Duo scooped up the miniscule animal and dumped him back on the table, then proceeded to clean up the spilt game. P-chan looked very dejected, then spotted another avenue. While Duo was busy with the game, the little porker ran up to Heero's laptop and started typing. That was not a very smart move. Heero picked up the small beat and flung it against the wall. It hit the wall with a thud and landed in a recently watered potted plant.  
"Aw lighten up Heero." Duo remarked, splashing the perfect soldier.  
"Right back at ya." Shot back Heero-D as he turned the tables on Duo.  
P-chan was considering moving to a Tibetan Monastery. The monks that had been there were very nice.  
"Great" mumbled Duo-H as he saw P-chan, "Now you need a bath." He carried the muddy pig to the bathroom.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo-H filled the tub with hot water. As soon as he had done so, P-chan leapt into the tub'  
"Trowa?!" It was a bandanaed and fanged Trowa who was wearing weird clothing, but it was still Trowa.  
The long missing Heavyarms pilot climbed out of the tub. "I was beginning to think I'd never be human again."  
The bathroom door burst open. Literally. And standing in the splinters was none other than Wufei-chan.  
"Trowa, you mine!" the Amazon lunged at Trowa-R and they both fell in to the tub.  
"WHAT THE #ELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Trowa  
"That's what I want to know." Answered Duo  
"Why am I in the tub with my clothes on?" asked Wufei, though he was sure he didn't want to know.  
  
TBC  
  
Servo: Wait that isn't the Amazon law. The Amazon law states......(shocked) You wouldn't! What the heck am I saying, of course you would.  
  
I'm having so much fun.  
  
Curses chart  
NameFell inCursed Name  
  
HeeroSpring of Almost Drowned DuoHeero-D  
  
DuoSpring of Almost Drowned HeeroDuo-H  
  
QuatreSpring of the Drowned AngelQuatre-A  
  
TrowaSpring of the Almost Drowned Eternal Lost Boy*Trowa-R / P-chan  
  
WufeiSpring of the Drowned Amazon PrincessWufei-chan  
  
*Ryoga Hibiki  



End file.
